Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13
Hi Viro13 - wir freuen uns, dass Lego Star Wars Fanfiction Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Auch Mac Hey, ich hab gesehn, dass du hier gesagt hast, dass alles nur mit Windows geht. Nun, dies ist Blödsinn. Ich nutze immer mein Macbook und bei mir läuft alles. Lies dir am besten mal ein paar Hilfeseiten im Zentral-Wiki oder beschreib mir dein Problem. 17:46, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hast du bei den Admin-Einstellungen auf "Angepasst" eingestellt, dann sollte dein eigen-entworfener Skin gehen. Und Bilder kannst du auch mit Paint umwandeln. Solltest du aber einen eigenen Skin machen kannst du auch andere Dateiendungen benutzen als ".png" 18:04, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Wenn du Hilfe brauchst: Ich kann sie dir gerne anbieten. Auch bei Farben und oganisatorischen Dingen. Ich kann die Automatische Begrüßung aktivieren. Eine Von-Hand-Begrüßung erstellen und vieles mehr. Und ich würde mich gerne als Rollback bewerben. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 08:43, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie soll der Skin aussehen? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:47, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich werd die restlichen Farbvorlagen gleich erstellen. Oder: Du gehst auf meine Seite hier und gehst auf die nicht existierenden Vorlagen. Dann gibst du die Vorlagenamen in der Fanfiction Monster Wiki ein und gehst da auf bearbeiten und kopierst die Vorlagen rüber. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 06:26, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Lego Enterprise Ich hab mir aus Lego die Enterprise D (NCC 1701 D) gebaut. Darf ich die für meine Story Star ´Wars Meets Star Trek benutzen? Ich hab auch eigene Minifiguren von Picard, Riker, Data, Crusher jun., Dr. Crusher, Troi, LaForge, Worf und CO gebaut. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 11:16, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte beantworte meine Frage und gib mir bitte eine genaue Anleitung, wie ich die Einladungsvorlage benutze. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 11:37, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Warum solltest du die nicht benutzen dürfen? Zeig mal Bilder[[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'Dracophile']] 13:17, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Skin hast du denn Skin schon auf der seite wo man ihn eigibt eingetragen--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 15:26, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) logo was soll denn auf das Logo rauf--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 15:31, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) und wie ist das Bild thumb der Skin will auch nicht klappen das ar in letzer zeit in vielen Wiki´s ich versuche gerade herauszufinden wieso das so ist--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 07:09, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) dafür bin ich doch immer da--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 09:01, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) brauchst du noch irgend wo hilfe--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 09:04, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) sag mir was rein soll (farbe, Text, Aussehen) und ich mach dir (aber erst heute Abend oder Moregn)--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 09:09, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Vorlagen kann ein Bissen dauern die Vorlagen zu machen (1 woche ungefähr)--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 11:02, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) sollm ich jetzt ein neue Vorlage machen oder die Vorlage Sith überarbeiten--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 12:08, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Partnerseiten könnte das Bakupedia zu euren Partnerseiten gehöhren--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 12:10, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Die Partnerschaft wurde bei uns eingefügt könnt du jetzt uns zu denn PartnerWikis erwähnen--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 13:08, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Farbsets soll ich die bei jeder vorlage einbauen die ihr hier habt--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 15:49, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Adminrechte kann noch mal kurz die Adminrechte ich weiß jetzt wie der Skin einzustellen geht--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 17:30, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Eingestellt (skin)--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 17:35, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es heißt der skin und was soll ich anders machen--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 17:37, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Skin http://de.lswff.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Mta%C3%84#Skin - bitte erklären :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:46, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Beschwerde! 1. Lies ma meine Beschwerde auf Matoro20 Disku 2. Ich finde, man sollte als Normal-User, wenn die Stelle schon ausgeschrieben ist, seine Admins selber wählen könne, da es ja auch unser Wiki ist und es uns darum alle angeht!!! (Außerdem finde ich nicht, dass man bei 6 Mitgliedern 3 Admins haben muss, da ein 50:50-Verhältis Admin:Normal-User übertrieben ist!) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 21:43, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich die Blogfunktion beantragen? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 08:36, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Blogfunktion beantragt. Ich hab auch die Vorlage:Storybewertung erstellt. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 09:54, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Farbstes Ich kommen erst nächste woche dzu habe keine Zeit fahre auf klassenfahrt--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Mario Kart) (Fantasie Digimon ) (Pokemon) (Wikia) 16:30, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bewerte Bewerte mal den prolog von Das Goldene Lichtschwert 1! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Zak]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 16:58, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kündigung Tut mir leid, aber ich muss meine Adminstellung kündigen. Ich bleib nur in der FFMW Admin. Bitte stuf mich zum ROllback runter. Danke [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:17, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Design Willst du wirklich das komplette Design des ToWFF in deins übertragen? Das finde ich nämlich gar nicht gut, oder fändest du es toll wenn alle Wikis gleich aussehen? 13:11, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Meine Seite nochmal! Kannstu meine Seite mal wiederherstellen? # Matoro hat mir erlaubt die so zu gestalten wie ich will # Ich kann die sonst auch umschreiben, aber ich hab kein Bock die ganz neu zu schreiben!!! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'''Drache]] 13:57, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fragen Tja, ich muss da mal ein paar Vorlagen vrerändern, da ich jetzt Administrator bin und Matoro nicht mehr... Wenn dich das stört dan mach ichs rückgengig! mfg [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 19:56, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Auserdem muss noch umbedingt ein Rollbackabstimmung gemacht verden! Wie du dir denken kannst mach ich eine XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 20:08, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nun: # Du hast es in den Admin wahlen geschrieben das man sich später als Rollback bewerben kann! # Wir haben keine Rollbacks! Und was ist schon ein Wiki ohne Rollback XD... [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 15:14, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Frage Mhh Frage ist blöd ausgeschrieben eher..ANSAGE.. Leeute hier gehts mir zu wenig um Klone. ich werd ma paar kurz und lang story's über klone "erfinden". Wenn jmd. verbesserungs vorschläge bei den storys dann hatt bidde melden! Bitte signieren: ~~~~ Was hältst du von meiner neuen Unterschrift? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:04, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) lies mal und gib deinen Kommentar dazu ab. Ich glaub, ich werd nie alle Details meines dilemmas zusammenkratzen kann [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 19:58, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Frage Kann ich .PDF formate/datein uploaden? also das man die downloaden und/oder auf der seite angesehen kriegt? für größere datein (z.B: Republic Commando) wäre das zum vorteil. Sev 14:47, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aktiv? Bitte werde hier mal wieder aktiv... oder aktualisiere zumindest deine Seite immer [[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'Dracophile']] 13:09, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) weisser Hintergrund-gelbe Schrift das is schaurig, bitte ändere das[[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'Dracophile']] 13:10, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Vorschlag Bitte gib mir die Adminrechte wieder. Dann kann ich für dich MediaWiki Texte bearbeiten und du kannst dich um andere Dinge kümmern. Und noch was: Wenn du mal alles wissen willst, was ein Admin wissen muss, dann schau hier ins Adminseminar rein. Da gibt es auch ein FAQ [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:37, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich lösche das wiki hier eh, da sowieso hier niemand hingeht. '''Vi ro 13 (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 12:32, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Neuer Custom Bewerte bitte mal meinen Kamo Squad!Custom: Kamo Squad [[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'Dracophile']] 13:12, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) AT-ST Teile die Fehlen Hallo Viro ! Garrzo hat gesagt, dass die fehlenden Teile (Ich benenne: 1x dunkelgrauer Stein "1x2 mit Loch", 1x blaue 3/4 Technik Schraube und eine kleine Schüssel in hellgrau) auf die Zeit zurückzuführen sind in der du den AT-ST gehabt hast. Ich möchte dich nicht beschuldigen die Teile vergessen zu haben, wollte aber mal nachfragen ob du sie hast, oder sie mir kostengünstig im "Lego Shop" bei dir besorgen kannst. Kosten bis etwa 50 cent, nicht mehr und wenn es eine graue schraube ist is auch nicht schlimm. Gruß [[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Draco']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'Nomine']] 15:59, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe ihm den AT-ST komplett gegeben, scheinbar ist beim Umzug etwas verloren gegangen. Und langsam nervt es ein bisschen, wenn du meinst, die Teridax-Teile hätte ich, und Garrzo meint, ich hätte AT-ST Teile. Denn das habt ihr echt selber zu verschulden. Ich kann nach den Teilen gucken, aber erst, wenn ich weiß, wie sie aussehen, mit deinen beschreibungen komme ich nicht zurecht. Mache einfach Fotos davon. Ich bezahle es aber nicht, du müsstest es dann zurückzahlen, ich brauche gerade jeden Cent für ein Y-Wing. Bye, Vi ro 13 (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 12:54, 28. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hier die Links zu denn teilen: http://us.service.lego.com/de-DE/replacementparts/showBrick.aspx?item=4211512&lod=5&size=2 http://us.service.lego.com/de-DE/replacementparts/showBrick.aspx?item=4143005&lod=5&size=2 http://us.service.lego.com/de-DE/replacementparts/showBrick.aspx?item=4211111&lod=5&size=2 bezahlen tu ich die natürlich Welchen y-wing willste dir denn holen? gruß [[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Draco']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'Nomine']] 13:26, 28. Okt. 2009 (UTC) die teile kann ich besorgen den, den du auch hast und ich schon 1mal. Ich will 2. Vi ro 13 (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 10:02, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Das is wunderbar, wozu brauchst du zwei? [[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Draco']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'Nomine']] 11:35, 30. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Eigendes schwadron. Dann nur noch den X-WIng für 14€ vonnem freund kaufen und jiho! Vi ro 13 (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 14:10, 30. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wiki Löschung Wie jetzt, adoptieren? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 13:07, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Jemand kann es für sich beanspruchen. Vi ro 13 (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 17:01, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) hmm, also ich find die Idee mit dem fanficionwiki toll, deshalb glaub ich das lieber jemand das mit dem "Lego" seien lässt und ein gewönliches Fanfiction wiki gründet. Oder aber du versuchst es nochmal mit dem wiki und siehst das dann als Skizze. Toa-Nikolai ich bin aber schon im SPORE Wiki aktiv, ich habe hier keine lust mehr. Vi ro 13 (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 11:17, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Musik Referat Da hier brauche ich mal kurz Nationalhymne Israels 1.Entstehung Der Name der Israelischen Nationalhymne ist HaTikwa. Als die HaTikwa 1948 zur Nationalhymne des neu gegründeten Staates Israel erklärt wurde, wurde der Text, der vorher den Wunsch der Rückkehr nach Zion (eine Turmburg, religiös von Bedeutung) beinhaltete, geändert. Der Vers "Solange ist unsere Hoffnung nicht verloren" ist eine Umdeutung eines Bibelverses. Die Melodie wurde von Samuel Cohen geschrieben, der Autor ist unbekannt. 2. Informationen zum Text Der Text: Kol od ba-lewaw p'nima - Nefesch jehudi homija U'l fate mizrach kadima ajin le tzijon tzofija. Od lo awda tikwatejnu HaTikwa bat schnot alpajim: Lihjot am chofschi beArtzenu - Eretz Tzion wJiruschalajim. Übersetzung: Solang noch im Herzen eine jüdische Seele wohnt und nach Osten hin, vorwärts, das Auge nach Zion blickt, solange ist unsere Hoffnung nicht verloren, die Hoffnung, zweitausend Jahre alt, zu sein ein freies Volk, in unserem Land, im Lande Zion und in Jerusalem! a) In der Hymne wird beschrieben, dass die Leute nicht aufhören sollen, ihrem Glauben zu folgen und für ein freies Land zu kämpfen. Hierbei erkennt man, dass die Hymne alt ist, da Israel heutzutage Unabhängig ist. b) Im Vergleich zu andern Hymnen wird wird weder das Land beschrieben, noch ist es kriegerisch. Es ist einfach nur Hoffnung auf ein freies Land enthalten. 3. Ein besonders oft wiederkehrender Rhytmus ist "Viertel-Achtel-Achtel-Viertel-Viertel". Dieser lässt sich in Abschnitt 3, 7, 13 und 17 finden. Ein weiterer Rhytmus ist ein Takt, der nur aus Viertelnoten besteht, diesen findet man in Abschnitt 9 und 11. Die überwiegenden Notenwerte sind Viertel- und Achtelnoten. 4. Die Melodie besteht aus Tonschritten. Eine Ausnahme gibt es in Takt 9 und 11, wo dann eine Oktave höher gespielt wird. Der Ambitus fängt mit "mezzoforte" (mf, mittellaut) in Takt 1 an. Den nächsten Wechsel gibt es in Takt 9, wo "forte" (f, laut) gespielt wird. Zum Schluss wird noch einmal in Takt 19 fortissimo (ff, sehr laut) gespielt. Man merkt hier, das der Refrain immer lauter wird. 5. Man bemerkt besonders, dass der Satz, indem die Hoffnung vorkommt, lauter wird. Bei der späteren Erwähnung von Zion wird es wieder lauter, sodass man die Wichtigkeit des Satzes deutlich bemerkt. Wischtisch http://img532.imageshack.us/i/barcode.png/ 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:03, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Partnerschaft He, ich bin aus dem Lego Star Wars Wiki, ich würde gerne eine Partnerschaft aufbauen. Bitte Schreibe auf meine Diskussion! [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@Mineralien Wiki 20:08, 23. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich würde das Wiki übernehmen, darum würde ich dich bitte mir die Admin- und Bürokratenrechte zu erteilen. Danke [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@Mineralien Wiki 11:09, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Dem Benutzer „Obi-WanGT“ habe ich jetzt Administratorenrechte erteilt. Eine Volladoption führe ich nur mit Deiner Zustimmung, Viro, in 20–30 Tagen aus. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Tim (SVG) 12:47, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Natürlich ist das okay, ich habe dieses Wiki schließlich für eine Adoption freigegeben. Ich würde aber sagen, dass mindestens ein aktives Mitglied in der Zeit hinzukommen muss, bevor er die Bürokratenrechte erhält. Ich selber gebe dann alle meine Rechte (außer Bürokrat) ab und werde mich wieder zurückziehen. Vielleicht schau ich ja noch mal vorbei, um zu sehen, was daraus geworden ist. --Viro13